Se taire à jamais
by MissDH
Summary: Alice, est folle amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle préfère se taire que de tout lui dire et d'ainsi briser son bonheur. All humains
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Chaque mot chuchoté était répercuté sur les murs de la petite église de Forks, créant ainsi un joyeux brouhaha. Je discutais avec le témoin qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Emmet, mon frère, guettant l'arrivé de la reine du jour. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus la pianiste se mettre en place signe que la mariée allait bientôt faire son entrée. Je me mis donc à ma place, les chuchotements se turent quand tous furent levés regardant l'entrée de la chapelle ou un ange venait d'apparaitre. Tous furent soufflés par sa beauté, moi la première, mon regard se fit plus tendre en la regardant alors qu'elle lançait un regard remplit d'amour dans ma direction.

Mes yeux se baladèrent le long de son corps, la déshabillant sans aucune pudeur. Elle portait une longue robe blanche dont le bustier était brodé de multiples petites perles donnant l'impression d'être parsemé de poussière d'étoile. Le bas de la tunique était vaporeux. Le vêtement mettait bien en valeur sa fine silhouette, un collier de perle ornée son cou gracile. Son visage était légèrement maquillé, la laissant presque au naturel, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle était la plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient couleur chocolat tout comme son regard, ils étaient relevés en un savant chignon d'où s'échapper quelque mèches rebelles.

Bella remontait lentement l'allée, cette femme qui occupait mon cœur et mon esprit prenait tout son temps pour venir jusqu'à moi. Je retenais un sourire béat de se former sur mes lèvres, évitant ainsi de paraitre comme une idiote. Je ne voyais plus se qu'il m'entourait, seule elle et moi comptait, une forme de bulle de bonheur nous entourait, nous isolant ainsi du monde extérieure.

Mais cette bulle éclata quand la belle me dépassa allant se placer au coté de mon cousin, Edward. Mon cœur se serra, une vive douleur le déchirant de part en part. Ce mariage n'était pas celui qui m'unirait à la femme de ma vie, je m'étais bercée d'illusion durant sa remontée jusqu'à l'autel qui l'unirait à mon chère cousin. Le goût métallique du sang inonda ma bouche, pourtant je ne l'avais pas rêvé se regard, cette petite flamme de passion et d'amour qu'elle avait posé sur moi. Une seule et unique larme quitta mes yeux, qui pourtant en étaient chargés, pour rouler sur ma joue, creusant un sillon de douleur pur.

Personne ne sembla remarquer le changement qui s'opérait en moi, personne? Pas vraiment, je sentais bien le regard de Jacob, mon confident, il savait. Je lançais un regard désespéré dans sa direction, il me fit un geste d'apaisement, et à son regard je compris que je devais me calmer et me concentrer sur lui, seulement sur lui, tout oublier. Mais j'en fus incapable, j'entendais chaque parole du prêtre.

Je détournai quelques secondes les yeux de Jacob, balayant des yeux la salle et les posant sur la mariée. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, je sentis instantanément mon cœur se briser en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. Il y avait tellement de tendresse, d'amour dans son regard, tout son être exhalait de bonheur. Je sentis mon corps trembler, mes jambes allaient lâcher, mais j'étais incapable de détourner mon regard du couple. Je pensais que la douleur était à son paroxysme, mais encore une fois je me bercée d'illusion, le « oui » prononcé par Bella fut le coup fatal, celui qui me détruisit au plus profond de mon être.

_- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. _Dit le prêtre.

Le couple se tourna vers l'assemblée scrutant du regard chaque personne. Moi je m'opposais à ce mariage, mais en la voyant aussi heureuse, je ne pus me résoudre à rompre cela. Je me fis donc la promesse de me taire à jamais, de toujours cacher mon amour pour cette femme, je savais que cela me détruirait, mais seul son bonheur m'importait, le reste n'était que superficiel.

Quand enfin nous pûmes sortir de l'église, je me précipitais dehors, suivi de très près par Jacob. Nous montions en silence dans ma voiture, il nous conduisit à toute allure vers le lieu ou le reste du mariage se déroulerait.

_- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, mais les gens vont se poser des questions si tu n'es pas la, surtout en sachant que tu es la meilleure amie de Bella. _Me dit-il de sa voix chaude et réconfortante.

Incapable de parler à cause d'une boule d'émotion qui se formait dans ma gorge, j'acquiesçai, retenant à grande peine les larmes qui, depuis trop longtemps, menaçaient de couler.

_- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je resterais toujours à coté de toi. Je ne te laisserais pas affronter seule tout cela. Et tu as de la « chance », avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 1mois, tu peux librement exposer ta tristesse._

Oui, tout le monde était au courant, il y a 1 mois, c'était moi qui devais me marier, avec l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde, après Jacob. Mais voila, le jour de mon mariage, j'étais certes très belle et resplendissante, mais je n'avais plus cette flamme qui m'animait, qui faisait de moi le petit lutin super actif que tout le monde connaissait. Il avait compris, il savait, depuis le début, nous le savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais. Alors, le jour du mariage, devant toute une assemblée, il a dit non, me murmurant _« soit heureuse princesse, je serais toujours la pour t'aider ». _Alors je lui avais sourit et déposé un tendre baiser sur le front. Mais ce fut quand même douloureux.

-_ Alice? On y est. _Mon loup me regardait, inquiet.

Je lui sourit tristement et sortie de la voiture après avoir pris dans une grande inspiration un peu de courage. Je suis Alice Cullen, la fille aux doigts d'or, et au grand cœur. Mais je suis avant tout amoureuse de Bella Swann, enfin, de Madame Massen. Je savais que la soirée allait être riche en douleur, mais je me devais d'être la, pour elle, pour faire bonne figure.


	2. Chapter 1: moment de détente

**Chapitre 1**

Assise au bord du lac, je contemplais le pâle reflet de la lune sur la surface scintillante de l'eau. J'avais besoin de m'évader, d'échapper à cette foule parlant du bonheur de nos jeunes mariés. Je ne le supportais plus, et il s'y ajoutait le fait que j'étais assise à la table du couple, juste en face d'eux les voyant roucouler à longueur de temps. Une lame ou une balle ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal, mais je souffrais en silence, jouant à la perfection mon rôle de meilleure amie.

Un corps se laissa tomber à mes cotés et m'enveloppa de ses bras. Je m'y blotti en reconnaissant l'odeur de mon meilleur ami, déposant mon visage dans son cou, je m'enivrais de son parfum qui avait toujours su me réconforter.

_- Tout va bien ma belle? Pas trop dur?_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

_- À merveille, la femme de ma vie est mariée et je dois taire un amour qui me ronge de l'intérieur. _Répondis-je acerbe et ironique, je remarquais alors sa moue blessée et le remord me submergea. _Excuse moi Jac, mais j'ai les nerfs à vif avec toutes ces niaiseries, j'ai même entendu ma tante parler d'être grand-mère. _

Moi voix était chevrotante, on pouvait y percevoir des sanglots, d'un geste rapide il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder.

-_ Ma puce, ne pleures pas, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Regardes, elle préfère ce gringalet aussi blanc que de l'aspirine à toi, une superbe femme. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, tu es merveilleuse, tu mérite bien mieux qu'elle. _Je sentais dans sa voix de la colère, pas contre moi, mais contre celle qui me faisait tan de mal. _Il faut que tu te détendes, que tu oublies et te laisses aller et j'ai quelque chose de génial pour cela. _Ajouta-t-il l'œil malicieux.

Je le vis alors sortir de sa poche de costume son portable, il sembla chercher quelque chose dedans et bientôt une musique du roi du reggae retentit dans les airs, «No woman no cry». Je me levai d'un bond, et me mis à danser sur le rythme de cette chanson. Les yeux fermés je laissais la mélodie imprégner mon corps, le guider dans chacun de ses mouvements. Je dansais contre la mélancolie, contre ma peine, comme un combat intérieur, elle était ma partenaire. Je sentais le regard du loup effleurer mon corps, se délectant du spectacle que je lui offrais. Un bruit attira mon attention et je le vis avec un petit sachet contenant un mélange d'herbe dans la main. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, en effet, cela allait me détendre. Remarquant mon sourire, le sien s'agrandit et tout content, il roula tranquillement ses joints. Je me rassis à ses coté alors qu'il m'en tendait un. Je murmurais un petit _«merci», _lui piquant son briquet j'allumais la tige de tabac. Je tirai sur le pétard une bouffée libératrice, gardant la fumée dans ma bouche, je la laissai remonter et s'échapper par mes narines, tel un taureau qui souffle avant de charger. Mes yeux suivaient la lente montée du nuage argenté porteur de la mort pour quiconque en a un usage abusif, dans cette fumée se trouvait tous mes doutes, mes problèmes. Regardant le joint, je me demandai comment quelque chose d'aussi dangereux pour ma santé, pouvait me faire autant de bien. Je détournai les yeux de l'objet qui jusqu'ici retenait mon attention pour les poser sur Jacob, qui me fixait étonné.

_- Que t'arrives-t-il? _Lui demandais-je entre deux bouffées

_- C'est la première fois que je te vois fumer, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu as fait cela toute ta vie. _Il semblait quelque peu dérouté, le pauvre s'il savait.

_- Mon amour, il n'y a pas qu'avec toi que je fais des conneries, mon premier joint je l'ai fumé avec Bella il y a 3 ou 4 ans. _Devant sa mine déconfite je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. _Mais ne t'en fais pas mon petit loup que j'aime à la folie, c'est plus marrant avec toi. _Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme cela, je l'entendis grogner et retenais à grande peine un sourire moqueur.

_- C'est ça moque toi, je me vengerais._ Dit-il en bougonnant. _Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois._

_- Je me détends._ Lui répondis-je en m'allongeant sur l'herbe, écoutant toujours la voix de mon idole.

Mais je ne pus rester longtemps allonger alors je me mis debout et recommençai à danser avec sensualité. Je me laissai porter complètement, ne répondant plus de rien, je frissonnai en sentant les mains de Jacob sur ma taille et son corps contre le mien, bougeant au même rythme. Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, complètement hypnotisés, un doux sourire flottait sur nos lèvres. Nous n'étions plus que des pantins, des marionnettes manipulées par la musique. Quand la chanson se termina, une autre s'enchaina tout de suite, un tango cette fois, «el tango de Roxanne» du moulin rouge. Par un seul regard, nous savions les pas, les enchainements, tout nous vint naturellement. Nos corps dansaient à l'unisson, nos esprit et pensées ne faisaient qu'un, deux corps mais une seule âme, nous étions dans notre bulle, seule la musique nous parvenait.

Quand le tango s'acheva des applaudissements retentirent tout autour de nous, un petit groupe formait un cercle autour de nous. Essoufflés, nous nous regardâmes, tous deux étonnés, puis un grand éclat de rire nous traversa. Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il me rendit, me faisant un petit clin d'œil quand nous nous séparions. Nous savions tous les deux que ce baiser ne signifiait rien, juste une marque tendresse. Jacob tout comme moi était homosexuel, mais nous le cachions l'un comme l'autre de peur de la réaction de nos proches. Des sifflements retentir, alors que je sentais un regard furieux lacérer mon dos. Je me tendai légèrement entre les bras du quileute, m'interrogeant du regard je lui fis un signe discret vers les personnes se trouvant derrière moi. D'un coup d'œil discret, il s'informa de la personne au regard haineux, se penchant vers moi, il murmura contre mes lèvres « _Bella »_.


	3. Chapter 2: un dernier aurevoir

****

****

Coucou tout le monde, désolé du retard, mais pas de connections pendant mes vacances. Voici la suite et merci pour toutes vos reviews

Chapitre 2

Le diner du mariage se terminait, bientôt la musique envahirait la salle et il serait difficile de faire un discourt. Alors c'est le moment que je choisi pour monter sur l'estrade et donner un léger coup sur mon verre pour attirer l'attention.

-_ Bonsoir, si nous sommes ici ce soir, c'est pour fêter l'union de deux êtres, pour célébrer l'amour. Une personne m'a dit un jour « quand nous avons 5 ans et que nous avons un amoureux, nos parents prennent des photos trouvant cela très mignon, mais à 15 ans, quand nous amenons notre petit-ami, notre père sort son fusil » Et dans le cas de Bella, cela fut vrai. _Quelques rires se firent entendre dans la salle, un petit sourire étira mes lèvres alors que mes yeux se posaient sur l'élue de mon cœur. _Il en fallut du temps pour que Charli accepte la relation entre nos jeunes mariés et pourtant aujourd'hui nous sommes tous là en tenue de cérémonie. J'ai même réussis à faire porter à mon loup un costume. _Il y eut des éclats de riresdans la salle dominés par le bougonnement de Jacob, tous savaient à quel point il aimait se vêtir uniquement d'un short. Adressant un clin d'œil et un baiser à l'indien, il me rendit une grimace. _Quand je regarde nos amoureux, je ne peux qu'espérer trouver pareil relation. En les voyants aussi heureux, je veux croire qu'il existe pareil amour, celui qui nous pousse à faire n'importe quoi. _Mes yeux couleurs de l'océan se fondirent dans le chocolat de ceux de Bella, je pouvais y lire tellement de chose, de la tendresse, mais surtout de l'amour. Alors je lui rendais le même regard, espérant qu'elle comprenne, continuant mon monologue. _Celui pour qui nous pourrions taire n'importe quoi du moment que l'autre est heureux, celui qui nous rend fort et impuissant. Car l'amour, pour moi, c'est ça, l'opposition de plusieurs choses qui pourtant s'unisse pour former quelque chose de merveilleux. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes tous ici ce soir, pour l'amour. Alors je lève mon verre et souhaite à nos tourtereaux une longue et belle vie d'amour. _Accompagnant la parole par le geste, je levai mon verre, adressant un sourire qui se voulait radieux à l'assemblée bien que mon cœur se consumait de douleur. Je pus voir le regard de certains, et oui les hommes aussi pleurent, briller de larmes.

Après un moment de blanc, des applaudissements retentir sous le chapiteau alors que Bella et Edward venait me prendre dans leurs bras pour me remercier. Quand les bras de l'ange brune s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, son corps doucement pressé contre le miens, je ne pus résister à la tentation. Alors je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille, refermant notre étreinte et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et je sentais le sien battre à la même vitesse sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi enlacées, déposant un baiser à l'orée de son cou, lui arrachant un frissonnement, je murmurais _«sois heureuse mon ange» _la fin de la phrase était à peine audible. Je me détachai d'elle à regret et tournai les talons, me fondant dans la masse des corps qui commençaient à danser.

Une main se referma sur mon bras, me retenant et me plaquant contre un torse que je devinais musclé. Je laissai doucement ma tête reposer sur son épaule, laissant Jacob guider notre danse.

_- Je suis fière de toi ma puce, c'était un très beau discourt. _Je sentis de la tristesse dans le son de sa voix. Il avait compris, comme toujours il savait exactement ce que je comptais faire. _Tu vas me manquer, j'aurais tellement voulus que cela se passe autrement. _Il me serra très fort dans ses bras alors que des larmes dégoulinaient le long de nos joues. Il ne tenterait pas de m'en empêcher, il savait que cela de servirait à rien.  
Notre étreinte dura autant que nos larmes coulèrent, plusieurs personnes autour de nous, nous regardaient étonnées.

-_ Expliques leur à tous, dit leur pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Attend deux ou trois jours, à ce moment, je ne serai plus. Et s'il te plait, vis, si je ne peux plus le faire, fait le pour nous deux. Ne te caches plus, affiches ce que tu es, peut importe ce que les autres en penseront, tu es comme cela, à eux de l'accepter. _Les sanglots transparaissaient dans le timbre ma voix, la rendant tremblante. Prenant doucement mon visage entre ses mains, il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front.  
_- Je te le promets, je me battrais. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier ma belle, ma sœur, ma confidente. _Plantant mon regard dans le siens, j'y vis toutes nos bêtises, nos moments d'amusements, nos coups de gueules. Mais aussi, et cela me fit le plus de mal, notre secret et son âmes qui doucement perdait de son éclat, cédant la place à la tristesse.

J'enfouis une dernière fois mon visage dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur pour la dernière fois. Je me dégageai de lui à regret, serrant une dernière fois sa main, je lui souris, et il me rendit ce sourire. Cette scène ne dura que le temps d'une chanson et pourtant, cela avait semblé durer des heures. Regardant tout autour de moi, je vis au loin mes parents discuter avec des amis, mon frère et ma belle sœur danser, je dessinai leurs visages dans mon esprit, voulant les graver à jamais. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle aussi m'observait, tristement, peut être avait-elle compris elle aussi. Du bout des lèvres je murmurai, espérant qu'elle arriverait à lire le message, _«je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais». _

C'est là dessus que je partis, gagnant l'extérieur du lieu de la cérémonie. Je laissais mes pieds aller où ils voulaient, peut m'importais l'endroit du moment que je pouvais rejoindre le pays des Anges en toute tranquillité. Une petite lame était cachée dans mon sac, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me trouvai rapidement devant notre maisonnette, celle de Bella et moi. Parfait, quoi de mieux que de terminer là où tout avait commencé?

Poussant la porte en bois, une vive émotion secoua les miettes de mon cœur, nous avions passé de si bon moment dans cet endroit. C'est dans cette cabane que nous avons vécu notre amour. Tout était resté tel que nous l'avions laissé, même notre album photo était encore posé sur la table. D'un pas hésitant, je m'avançai pour le prendre, et me replonger ainsi dans nos souvenirs.


	4. Chapter 3: la douleur des souvenirs

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais trop d'idées pour ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois avant de m'arrêter sur cette version.**

**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, et la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que la fic se fera surement en deux partis, donc loin d'être fini. Et comme la si bien dit Vilou (que je remercie pour ses corrections) je suis une grosse sadique.**

**Chapitre 3: la douleur des souvenirs**

J'allumai un feu dans la cheminée, bientôt des flammes s'échappèrent de la buche qui grinça sous l'effet de la chaleur. M'installant dans un des fauteuils situés devant, je me saisi de l'album, revivant douloureusement 5ans de souvenir. Ce n'était pas seulement 5 ans de souvenir, c'était aussi 5 ans d'histoire, de photos, de petits mots destinés à l'autre que nous avions conservés. Il y avait aussi des dessins, des pages d'écriture racontant certaine de nos journées.

Sous le poids des émotions, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le fauteuil, reposant le livre sur mes genoux, je fermai les yeux, tentant en vain de contenir des larmes brulantes. Une langue de chaleur effleurait ma peau, comme si une présence était là, me réconfortant. Telle une main, cette vague de chaleur remonta le long de mon corps, réchauffant doucement mon cœur, séchant les coulées salines barrant mes joues. Une douce fascination monta en moi. Mes yeux doucement s'ouvrirent pour ne regarder que la magie du moment. Plus rien n'existait, je me retrouvai seule avec la grande cheminée.

Tous mes sens s'ouvraient à l'objet de ma fascination. Mes yeux étaient absorbés par la beauté, la sensualité de cette danse enflammée, mortelle pour qui souhaite être son cavalier. Cette vile tentatrice m'hypnotisait, m'invitant à rejoindre l'étreinte de ses bras de feu. Une douce odeur de pomme et de châtaigne vint chatouiller mes narines j'en inspirai toutes les fragrances réveillant en moi une certaine émotion au souvenir d'une après-midi avec Bella. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, revivant l'un de mes souvenirs.

C'était il a 4ans, Bella et moi n'étions alors encore que des amies. Mains dans la main, nous nous baladions dans la forêt. Notre mission, trouver du petit bois pour le feu. L'air était doux, agréable, chargé de l'indescriptible odeur de l'automne et de pin. Mes rires se mêlaient au bruit de la nature, une branche qui craque, un oiseau qui chante. Un lapin passa à toute allure devant moi et avec toute l'insouciance qui m'habitait encore à l'époque, je le pourchassai dans sa folle course. Mais ne faisant pas attention où mes pieds se posaient, je trébuchai sur une racine, tombant sur une coque de châtaigne. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux tandis que ma Bella riait à grand éclat. Bougonnant légèrement, je tentais de me relever, en vain, alors Bella s'approcha de moi afin de m'aider.

Mais en me relevant, nos corps se sont retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant se répercuter sur ma bouche , et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, j'effleurai ses lèvres du bout des miennes, avant de les presser doucement les unes contre les autres. Cette bouche chaude, j'en avais tellement rêvé, sa douceur était incroyable, doucement une de mes mains se glissa dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se posait dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant encore plus de moi. Le moment était très fort, des soupirs de plaisir s'échappaient de nos lèvres scellées, nos respirations de plus en plus haletantes, je me reculai légèrement, replongeant mon regard dans le sien. J'y percevais tellement de désire et d'amour, qu'un long frisson traversa mon corps. Dans un murmure, sans que je sache si ces mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche ou de celle de l'ange brune, un petit « je t'aime » fut prononcé.

Le craquement de la bûche me ramena à la réalité, des étincelles formèrent comme un feu d'artifice dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ces trois petits mots, tellement simple à dire séparément mais regroupés ensemble, tellement lourd de sens. Ces trois petits mots qui se répercuté sur les murs « je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… ». Une gerbe d'étincelles s'éleva au dessus des bûches, et le visage de Bella se forma, souriante, prononçant du bout des lèvres « je t'aime ».

Me recroquevillant complètement sur moi-même, mes ongles, profondément enfoncés dans mes bras, avaient entaillé la peau depuis longtemps. Je sentis un liquide poisseux couler le long de mon épiderme, alors, sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je regardai les marques d'où s'échappaient des filets d'un liquide rouge, des filez de sang, ce liquide vital à ma survit s'échappait doucement de moi. Et dans une fascination morbide, je regardais le spectacle, ces trainées vermeilles qui dessinaient des courbes le long de mes bras. Poussée par une curiosité des plus étrange, j'approchai mes lèvres de mon bras, récupérant du bout de la langue une goutte de sang. Son goût métallique envahit ma bouche, dégoutée et nauséeuse, je me le vais en titubant, rejoignant le plus vite possible les toilettes. Je ne vomis pas seulement mon dîner ce soir la, tout mon dégout, ma haine contre moi-même y passaient aussi, me libérant un peu. Faible, plus pâle que jamais, je me dirigeai vers le grand lit en chancelant, je m'y laissais tomber, sombrant instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

Je ne sais exactement combien de temps dura ma lente agonie, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais faible, très faible. Je ne dormais que peu, voire pas du tout, je n'avais rien mangé depuis le mariage. Plus aucune larme ne coulait de mes yeux, mon corps était mou, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. En perdant Bella, j'avais perdu mon âme, la personne qui me faisait avancer, me lever le matin, me donnait le sourire… Sans elle je n'étais que cette loque incapable de bouger et de vivre sans elle. Elle était ma drogue, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre.

Un bruit au dehors attira mon attention, comme un bruit de moteur. Mais c'était impossible, personne ne connaissait cet endroit à part Bella et moi, et normalement, la belle brune devait être actuellement en voyage de noce. Je tentai de me relever, mais à peine deux pas plus loin, je m'écroulai dans un grand bruit, mes jambes ne me portant plus. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, la personne se précipita vers moi. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut « Oh mon dieux Alice…. »


	5. Chapter 4: La lettre

**Coucou les filles, voila un nouveau chapitre, à partir de maintenant, tout sera en POV Jacob. Cette fic est bientôt terminée encore 2 ou 3 chapitre et je commencerais la suite.**

**Voila, bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4: La lettre. (POV Jacob)**

Mon corps était sec, plus aucunes larmes ne s'écoulaient de mes yeux. Voila plus d'une semaine que le mariage avait eu lieu. Plus d'une semaine que ma meilleure amie m'avait quitté préférant les bras réconfortant de la mort à ceux que je pouvais lui offrir pour l'aider à aller mieux. Elle devait surement être partie rejoindre les anges maintenant, mais je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de dire la vérité à sa famille. Que pouvais-je leur dire?

_- Salut, je viens juste vous dire que si Alice n'est pas là depuis une semaine, qu'elle ne donne plus aucune nouvelle c'est qu'elle est partie vers un autre monde. Quel monde? Celui des anges bien sûr. Pour quelle raison? Car elle aimait une fille qui s'est marié à un autre. _

Prise d'une rage folle je pris le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main et le balançai de toutes mes forces contre le mur de l'appart. Le corps bandé à l'extrême, il n'était plus que tremblement et douleur, là, devant moi, se trouvait la chambre d'Alice. Nous avions pris cet appartement à la fin de notre vie de lycéens, elle avait commencé des études de stylisme, mais avait bien vite abandonnée pour se donner à sa réelle passion: l'équitation. Passion totalement cachée à son entourage qui désapprouve totalement ce sport.

_-Mais l'équitation n'est pas un sport. C'est une religion, une vie, une thérapie, les chevaux comprennent tellement de chose sur nous par un seul regard, certain cherche à vous aider, à vous consoler. Un cheval contrairement à l'homme, si vous le traiter bien il vous rendra toujours la pareille, il se dépassera toujours pour vous. _

Cette voix de cristal qui raisonnait dans ma tête, c'était celle d'Alice. Je revoyais encore sa moue boudeuse mais passionnée quand j'avais osé dire que l'équitation était un sport comme un autre, voire même pas un sport du tout. Oh, qu'est-ce que j'avais pu prendre à cette époque, c'était il y a 3 ans. Cela me paraît si loin maintenant, tellement de choses ont changé.

Un bruit, un cri, le hennissement d'un cheval s'élève de la chambre de mon lutin, de son téléphone. Alors doucement, je m'avance, à petits pas, hésitant. Ma main sur la poignée est comme un électrochoc. La porte semble s'ouvrir d'elle-même et une vive émotion me submerge, tout ici me rappel ma petite brune. Son odeur mentholée qui est présente dans toute la pièce, ainsi qu'un léger fond de cette odeur caractéristique des cuirs utilisés dans la sellerie. Tellement d'odeurs, de souvenirs, je me souviens d'un après midi où nous avions repeint toute la pièce. Enfin, repeindre est un bien grand mot étant donné que cela à fini en bataille de peinture. Et cela est rester intacte, les murs blanc à l'origine sont parsemés de tâches de lilas, de bleu pastel, d'un très joli rose pâle, créant une belle harmonie.

Je repère rapidement le portable et m'en approche, l'identifiant est sa mère. Dois-je répondre? Je ne me pose pas vraiment la question et prend l'appel.

-_ Bonsoir madame Cullen, c'est Jacob au téléphone._

_- Ah Jacob, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Esmée, _elle semblait légèrement fâchée, mais je comprenais rapidement au son de sa voix toute son inquiétude, _sais-tu où se trouve ma fille? Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle depuis une dizaine de jours, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter._

_- Je le comprends parfaitement madame Cu… Esmée, mais je ne sais pas exactement où elle se trouve, je passerais dans la soirée pour vous voir, cela vous convient-il? _J'essayais de maitriser ma voix, de ne rien laisser paraître, mais ce n'est pas chose aisée quand nous avons de l'autre coté du fil une personne qui vous a connus alors que vous n'aviez même pas 4 ans.

_- Bien Jacob, viens pour le diner, cela me fera un grand plaisir de t'avoir mà notre table. _j'imaginais parfaitement le sourire doux et tendre plaqué sur ses lèvres, j'avais toujours étais impressionné par leurs façons de parler un peu ancienne et leurs manières de la hautes noblesse d'autrefois, mois qui n'étais qu'un simple fils d'indien.

-_ Bien, je serais la, merci de votre gentillesse, à ce soir._

_- À ce soir Jacob, bonne après-midi._

C'est la dessus que je raccrochai, m'appuyant sur le bureau, je pris une profonde inspiration et ancrai mon regard dans celui de ma meilleure amie, enfin, d'une photo. Cette photo était magnifique, la beauté brune était assise dans l'herbe, les yeux pétillants de malice et de bonheur, un grand sourire illuminant tout son visage. Elle était simplement appuyée contre la jambe avant de sa jument qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Cette image avait été prise le jour où elle m'avait annoncé son départ pour la France, elle devait, dans le cadre d'un projet avec son école, aider un éleveur à améliorer sa production. Alice ne devait partir que 2 mois, juste le temps de trouver les bons chevaux. Au lieux de cela, elle était partie 1 an et demi, là-bas elle s'était fait un joyeux groupe d'ami, et avait remporté beaucoup de course de galop et de concours de saut d'obstacle. C'est dans l'un de ces concours qu'elle avait notamment rencontré Jasper, celui qui deviendra par la suite son fiancé. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une mascarade, juste pour rassurer leurs parents respectifs, étant tous deux homosexuels.

Prenant le cadre, je découvris une cavité dans son bureau, et dedans une lettre, avec un petit mot dessus qui m'était adressé.

_Cher Jacob._

_Aujourd'hui, je ne dois plus être là, j'ai certainement dû quitter ce monde, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais laissé rentrer dans ma chambre comme cela. Je me doute que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé le courage d'affronter mes parents. Tu ne sais probablement pas comment leur annoncer la joyeuse nouvelle de ma mort et de mon homosexualité, c'est pour cela que tu devras donner cette enveloppe à ma famille, j'y explique tout, réponds juste à leurs questions je t'en supplie._

_Toutes ces années passé avec toi ont été merveilleuse, pardonne ma lâcheté, je n'ai jamais eu ton courage. Je voulais que tu sache, même si je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent, et je regrette de ne pouvoir te le dire une dernière fois en face, que je t'aime. Du plus profond de mon être, tu as toujours était là, tu as été le seul à te rendre compte de ma dépression avant que je ne commence à vivre de ma passion. Tu es le seul que je regretterais vraiment, mes parents n'étant jamais vraiment présents, et mon frère encore moins._

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je me laissai glisser contre le mur auquel je m'étais adossé, et repris ma lecture.

_En partant vers un monde meilleur, j'emporterais le souvenir des chaudes nuits d'été passées avec toi à la belle étoile, ou des froides journées d'hiver à nous rouler dans la neige, les grandes aventures que nous nous imaginions à partir d'une simple maison en ruine… Tellement de souvenirs nous rattachent, ne les oublies jamais, s'il te plait, car moi, je ne le pourrais pas. Même si tu n'aimes pas vraiment les chevaux, pourrais-tu t'occuper de Tara le temps de lui trouver une famille qui saura s'en occuper? Je me doute que oui._

_Je t'aime mon loup, mon frère. Vis, pour nous deux, pour tous les gens comme nous qui se cachent par peur d'être jugés. Pour tous ceux qui se font rejeter, violenter et qui aimeraient que cela change. Ne pars pas avec l'idée de changer le monde, tu n'y arriverais pas, mais pars avec l'idée de faire un pas vers une vie meilleure pour les homosexuels._

_N'oublies jamais tout cela._

_Ton petit lutin._

Les larmes au bord des yeux, je relus la lettre plusieurs fois avant de me relever et d'aller la ranger dans ma chambre. Regardant l'heure, je constatai qu'il était grand temps de me préparer. Filant sous la douche, je laissai les jets d'eau brulants s'abattre sur moi, détendant délicieusement les muscles de mon dos. C'était si agréable, je restai plus de temps que nécessaire, et en ressortis la peau toute fripée.

Sortant de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, je me dirigeai vers le dressing, j'enfilai un boxer, un short et une chemisette noirs. Cette couleur était parfaite pour ce genre de nouvelle, et j'étais tellement sexy avec.

C'est la mort dans l'âme, que je pris la photo et la lettre, je fermai l'appartement et descendis dans les garages où j'enfourchai ma moto. C'est à une vitesse ridiculement basse que je me dirigeai vers le manoir Cullen.


	6. Chapter 5: chez les Cullens 1

**Vraiment désolée du retard, du mal à écrire en cee moment, promis j'essaie d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois. Merci pour toute vos reviews.**

**Krokmi10: Oui, j'adore Jacob, mais j'aime encore plus faire souffrir mes persos préférés. ^^.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5: chez les Cullens le secret d'Alice.**

J'arrivai devant la villa des Cullen, je garai ma moto près des autres véhicules. Retirant mon casque, je passais une main dans mes cheveux, tentant en vain de les remettre en place. Je prenais tout mon temps, repoussant au maximum le moment ou je devrais me délivrer de mon lourd fardeau. Le moment ou je verrais la tristesse, la douleur et sûrement la colère s'installer sur le visage de ceux que je considérais comme une seconde famille.

Je sentais la brûlure que provoquait un regard insistant poser sur ma nuque. Alors, lentement, je me retournais et relevais la tête. Elle était là, Esmée, nos regards se sont croisés. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle semblait fatiguée, vieillie. Doucement je me rapprochai d'elle et bien que je la domine de plusieurs tête, je me sentais tout petit à coté de cette force de la nature.

_- Bonsoir Jacob. _Me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur chacune de mes joues.

_- Bonsoir Esmée, je ne vais pas rester très longtemps, je suis juste venu vous apporter quelque chose. _

_- Ah non, tu restes dîner, je ne te laisse pas la choix. Quelle est donc cette chose que tu m'as apportée? Mais entre donc, Bella et Rose sont dans le salon, les hommes arriveront dans pas longtemps je pense. _Elle se décala de l'entrée pour me laisser passer, mais je restai immobile.

- _Oh, Edward sera là aussi?_ J'essayais de dire cela avec indifférence, mais ce n'est pas chose facile.

_- Non, il avait un concert ce soir à Paris. _Elle laissa échapper un soupire avant de reprendre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en France que nous n'avons pas ici? Entre Alice et Edward, je me demande si nous ne devrions pas aller vivre là-bas. _Alors, elle croyait qu'Alice était retournée en France? Cela pourrait être une explication. Mais quelque chose m'alerta, Bella était là?

_- Mais, Bella n'a pas accompagné Edward? _Je me décidais enfin à avancer, pénétrant dans le halle, je fus, comme toujours, subjugué par la beauté et la majesté du lieu.

_- Il a refusé qu'elle vienne, du coup elle reste ici avec nous. Mais elle ne va pas bien, elle semble faible, triste et heureuse en même temps. _

_- J'essaierais de lui parler si vous voulez. Bonsoir mesdames. _M'exclamais-je en pénétrant dans l'immense salon qui, comme le reste de la maison, était décoré avec beaucoup de goût.

_- Bonsoir monsieur. _Me répondit Rosalie qui se leva avec beaucoup de classe et vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue. J'affichai une mine faussement étonnée et choquée face à cette marque de tendresse, je lui arrachai un petit rire et une tape derrière la tête. _Cesses donc de faire l'idiot._

_- Plus fort que moi, tu es tellement peu câline et bisous d'habitude sœurette. _

Et oui, cette blonde est ma sœur, bien qu'on ne se ressemble absolument pas. Elle avait hérité son physique de notre mère, peau blanche et cheveux blond et son sale caractère de notre père. Alors que moi j'avais hérité des traits de mon père et le caractère de notre mère. Le seul point commun entre nous est nos yeux d'un noirs profond. Je me tournai ensuite vers Bella et je fus frappé par la pâleur de sa peau et ses cernes sous les yeux. Quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, j'y lus beaucoup de douleur, autant physique que mental, mais malgré tout elle m'adressa un faible sourire.

_- Bonsoir Jacob. _Je la regardais attentivement alors qu'elle se levait. Et je le vis, ce bleu qui faisait tache sur sa peau laiteuse. Il était situé au niveau de sa hanche, cette vision fus rapide, juste le temps que le tissus de son t-shirt remonte légèrement. J'encrais de nouveau mon regard dans le sien, mais ne dis rien, les explications arriveraient plus tard.

_- Bonsoir Bella, tu sembles bien fatiguée, tout va bien? _Je déposai un rapide baiser sur son front avant de la forcer à s'installer de nouveau sur le canapé, M'installant à ses coté.

- _Oui, oui, tout va bien, il paraît que tu apportes des nouvelles d'Alice? _Quelque chose d'indescriptible dansait dans ses grands yeux à l'annonce de ce prénom. Je pris alors dans mon sac la lettre et la posait sur la table basse.

- _Alice l'a laissée à votre intension Esmée, je crois qu'elle explique beaucoup de chose la dedans._

Elle me regarda un moment avant de tendre une main légèrement tremblante la main vers la lettre. C'est avec une extrême lenteur qu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille. C'est d'une voix hésitante, qu'elle nous lut le message.

_Bonjour_

_Je suis désolée d'être partie ainsi, sans prévenir, sans dire au revoir, mais il était très douloureux pour moi de rester. Vous comprendrez au travers de cette lettre le pourquoi du comment. Peut être serez vous déçus, en colère, dégoûtés… Mais peut m'importe, je ne serais pas là pour le voir._

_Si je suis partie, c'est pour une bonne raison, c'est à cause de l'amour. Un amour interdit, un amour qui unit deux femmes. Oui, j'aime les femmes, et uniquement les femmes, ma relation avec Jasper était faite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, amoureux le jour, la nuit nous laissions tomber les masques et vivions pleinement notre homosexualité. Ce petit jeu nous amusé beaucoup._

Je regardais attentivement les personnes présentes, c'est à ce moment que Carlisle et Emmett arrivèrent, Esmée leur fit signe de se taire et poursuivit sa lecture. Bella était venu se blottir contre moi, ce ne devait pas être facile d'entendre tout cela, alors je la serrais doucement contre moi, écoutant Esmée.

_Vous vous demandez probablement comment je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais les femmes? Rien de plus simple, j'ai toujours fait tourner beaucoup de tête sur mon passage, repoussé beaucoup d'homme… Mais un jour, un mec de mon collège m'a bloqué dans les vestiaires, m'a touché comme jamais personne ne l'a fait… je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, j'avais trop honte. Je me sentais sale, dégoûtée de moi-même de n'avoir pu rien faire, dégoûtée des hommes aussi. _

Je serrais les dents, elle ne m'avait jamais raconté cette histoire. J'entendais Emmett grogner, la mine furieuse. Mon regard glissa sur le reste de la famille, Carlisle semblait dégoûté, par quoi? Je ne saurais le dire. Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux, et Rosalie me regardait, me scannait des yeux. Cela me rendit légèrement mal à l'aise et je reportai mon intention sur la mère de mon lutin.

_Quand l'étudiant fut parti, me laissant seule dans les douches, je laissais les larmes dévaler mes joues. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là avant qu'une fille de mon âge n'arrive et me découvre. Elle m'aida beaucoup, nous devînmes très amies, et puis nous fûmes des amantes. Elle me fit découvrir les joies de l'homosexualité et je m'épanouissais beaucoup dans ce milieu. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 15ans. Nous dûmes malheureusement nous séparer quand elle déménagea en France l'été de mes 17ans. Elle fut mon premier amour, et j'en garde que de bon souvenir._

_J'enchainais les conquêtes pendant un certain temps, ne retrouvant jamais ce que ma Lili m'avait offert. Mais bientôt une nouvelle personne apparut dans ma vie. Avec son arrivée, je stoppais mes aventures d'un soir, bien que nous ne soyons que des amies. Mais je sentais, autant que j'espérais, qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié. _

_Nous restâmes de simples amies plus d'un an avant que lors d'une sorti dans la forêt, je m'emparai de ses lèvres. C'est dans un souffle que nous nous sommes avouées nos sentiments. Dieu que je l'aimais ce petit bout de femme, elle faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et de beau en moi. Elle a été la dans beaucoup de mauvais moment, me remontant le moral. Elle devint vite une drogue, je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle, de ses lèvres, de ses bras, de sa chaleur… _

_Nous restâmes plus d'un an ainsi, s'aimant chaque jours un peu plus. Je n'avais jamais aimé comme cela, j'avais trouvé ma moitié, j'aurais pus donner ma vie pour elle. J'avais très peur, de ce que j'éprouvais, mais surtout de la perdre, je devenais un peu paranoïaque ce qui créa quelques tensions entre nous. _

_Notre entrée à la fac et ma colocation avec Jacob nous permis de nous voir encore plus souvent. Elle vivait pratiquement chez nous, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, j'avais besoin de sa tendresse, de son amour. Surtout que je me suis vite rendue compte que je me trompais de voie. Les études que je faisais m'ennuyaient au plus au point. Alors j'abandonné tout pour vivre de ma passion_

Tous les regards convergèrent dans ma direction et dit:

- _Sa passion c'est l'équitation. Continuez Esmée, vous poserez toutes vos questions après. _

Et elle reprit sa lecture. Leurs visages étaient fermés, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Que ressentaient-ils en se moment?

_Plus de 2ans c'était écoulé depuis notre premier baiser, depuis notre premier je t'aime. Rien n'avait changé, elle avait élu définitivement élus domicile dans l'appart, et nous envisagions de nous trouver un logement rien que pour nous. Mais je reçus une offre non négligeable: une place dans une écurie en France. Je ne devais partir que deux mois, mais finalement je suis restée là-bas 1ans et demi, revenant dès que je le pouvais. Mais à ma dernière visite, j'ai appris que mon ange était tombé sous le charme d'un homme, plus vieux de quelques années. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis une petite semaine._

J'entendis Bella murmuré à coté de moi «_ ce n'est pas ce qu'il c'est passé » _Je la regardais, disait-elle la vérité? Voila une chose à éclaircir.

_En retournant ensuite en France, j'ai rencontré lors d'une compétition Jasper, nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus. C'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de jouer le jeu des amoureux transit. Nous sommes rentrés tous les deux. Je revis ma tendre moitié, elle semblait plus fragile que jamais, je l'aimais toujours, et nous avons repris notre relation là où nous l'avions laissé. Elle voulait rompre avec son homme, mais n'a jamais réussit à le faire._

_Le temps passa ainsi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle attendait, si elle m'aimait vraiment, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une autre personne, j'aurais dû lui suffire. Mais je compris, quand je remarquais les bleus toujours plus nombreux sur son corps. Au début c'était peu fréquent, j'avais pensé que c'était les preuves de sa maladresse. Mais je changeai vite d'avis, et la priai de tout me raconter. Mais elle ne me dit rien, alors je décidais de rompre. Je la revis que peu de temps avant son mariage qui arriva trop rapidement._

_Je ne peux pas vivre près d'elle si je ne peux l'aimer et l'aider. Alors j'ai décidé de partir, soit je suis retournée en France, soit je suis partie vers un monde meilleure. Pardonnez moi d'être si lâche. C'est la femme de ma vie, mais l'aimer me détruit à petit feu, alors je préfère m'éloigner. Je ne reviendrais pas, je veux disparaitre de vos vies. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver._

_Je vous aime _

_Alice._

Il y eu un grand silence dans le salon, rompus par un sanglot qui s'échappa des lèvres de Bella. Emmett prit alors la parole.

_- Ma sœur est lesbienne, trop cool. _Cette phrase eue pour effet de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère. _Et toi Jac, tu aime quoi? Homme, femme?_

_- Mais voyons amour, je n'aime que toi. _Je lui souris légèrement taquin avant de reprendre mon sérieux. _J'aime les hommes. _Je me dégageais de Bella et pris la photo la tendant à Esmée. _Cette photo date d'avant son voyage en France, et la pouliche, c'est Tara, sa jument. Je vais m'en occuper, bien qu'Alice m'ait demandée de la vendre, je ne peux me résoudre à le faire. Si jamais elle revient, elle sera là. _

_-Quand elle parle d'un monde meilleurs, elle parle d'où? _fit une voix timide, se doutant de la réponse. Je pris une grande inspiration et dit dans un souffle.

_- Le pays des anges. _Cette révélation laissa un gros blanc derrière elle. Un silence lourd, pesant, mais une voix fini par la briser.

_- Mais qui est cette femme don elle parle dans sa lettre? _Me demanda Carlisle

Je ne répondis pas, je n'en avais pas le droit, ce n'était pas à moi de le dire. Bella revint se blottir contre moi, et je la serrai contre moi et embrassai son front.

_- C'est moi. La femme de la lettre, c'est moi. _Répondit Bella d'une toute petite voix. Tout le monde la regardait étonné.

_- C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte? Sur les bleus? _Carlisle affichait une mine très professionnelle. Bella baissa la tête avant de se lever.

_- Oui, c'est vrai. _Répondis-je. _Je viens d'en voir un, n'est-ce pas Bella? Il te frappe hein? _La belle brune acquiesça, et remonta son t-shirt avant de le retirer. Tout son buste était couvert de bleus, d'égratignures. Esmée laissa échapper un crie d'horreur tandis que Carlisle fermait les yeux, Emmett avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, et Rose avait détourné son regard.


End file.
